STICKETRS!
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: What happens when Kagome give Rin stickets! glittery, scratch n sniff, 3d stickers! oh stickers, and gum and so on and so.... FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES BC SESSHOMARU IS ONE MAD PUPPY!
1. STICKERS!

It was a day like many days that had come upon them. Sesshomaru found himself tolerating kagome once again. She would come ever so often to bestow Rin with a gift. This day was like the rest of the days when she came. Rin would be happy, a little to happy, Sesshomaru would annoyed, a little to annoyed and Kagome...well Kagome was Kagome. They had arrived late so Rin had taken it upon herself to invite them to stay the night.

It was late and Rin was getting ready for bed. "Miss Kagome I know you came to bring this Rin something! can I have it now, please, please, please!"

"Ok, ok calm down"

Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out a pack of what looked like paper and handed it to Rin.

"OH WOW!" Rin said , happy to see what was in her hand. "Now Rin, you have to go to bed now...but in the morning you can play"

"Ok well good night!" The little girl said in a hurry. She wanted to go to sleep just so she could hurry up and wake up so she could play with her gift.

The next morning Kagome woke to a fearful growl! She jumped up and ran out of the room she was giving for the night...and what did she see...! GLITTER, SCRATCH AND SNIFF, 3D STICKER!...everywhere. I mean everywhere. Down the hall, on the doors, on the floors...everywhere!

"Oh no" Kagomesaid out loud to herself and then gave off a nervous laugh. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all came running down the all to greet Kagome. "Whats going on?" Miroku asked.

"Stickers" Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha looked at her funny "What do you mean...sticker?"

**smack!**

Shippo had jumped up and smacked Inuyasha forehead. "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Shippo crossed his arms and said "Oh nothing" But everyone else was trying there hardest not to laugh. Shippo had stuck a pretty glitter flower sticker on Inuyasha forehead. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and glared at him. Shippo would have been scared if not for the fact Inuyasha now had a flower sticker on his forehead. "ERRR SHIPPO!"

"There!" Shippo said pointing at the wall. Inuyasha followed his finger to the wall. "That's stickers Inuyasha!"

That's when they hear Sesshomaru yelled "MIKO!"

"um guys...I think this would be a good time to run!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha shirt and started to run. "Why? whats wrong?" Sango asked.

"I think Sesshomaru just woke up and noticed he has been stickerised!

"Hu? they all said "NOTHING NEVER MIND JUST RRRUUUNNN!" Kagome yelled. That's just what they did when they felt Sesshomaru's aura flare up.

"MIKO! YOU WILL MEET YOUR DEATH!" Sesshomaru yelled out as he watched the group flee in fear. He would have went after them if not the fact that he...Lord Sesshomaru was covered head to toe in pink, glitter, scratch in sniff, 3d stickers! The maids and Guards could not help be laugh to themselves at that fact. They all thought it was cute. The castle and there master had become much better because of Rin and the little visits of their favorite Miko.

Kagome was freaking out, she was sure he would kill her next time she showed up for a visit.

_here lies kagome, dead because she gave a little girl stickers!_

Kagome shook her head at the thought and looked down at the paper in front of her.

_**Things NOT to give Rin**_

_**1. Bubble gum**_

_**2. Markers**_

_**3. Finger paints!**_

_** dolls that go 'pee pee'**_

_**5. Glitter!**_

_** ..of any kind!**_


	2. Bubble Gum!

_pop_

The group walked once again to the west. Inuyasha has his arms crossed, he didn't know why they were headed there, he was sure that his brother had not forgot their last visit.

"You got a death wish or something?" He then asked out loud,

_pop_

"No why?" Kagome answer walking by Sango.

"You think he forgot the last visit?" Inuyasha spoke again looking back at the girl who was walking as if she were about to go to a day at the beach.

_pop_

_"_No but I'm sure he has calmed down" Kagome told her half breed friend.

"I duno Kagome he was mad" Sango pointed out, Kagome laughed "Yeah but it was worth it, I only wish I had my camera!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, she was always getting herself into trouble.

_pop_

"Grrr would you stop that!" Inuyasha stopped walking and snapped. Kagome also stopped and looked at him, bubble gum now stuck to her face. Kagome put the gum back in her mouth,

"Stop what?"

"That popping crap, its annoying!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

--------

They had walked most of the day and made it to the front of the castle

_pop_

Inuaysha 's ears twitched at the sound, she had done good but once again she was popping that damn gum. If Sesshomaru didn't kill her, he might.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuaysha yelled, but it was not Sesshomaru who came to let them, but Rin.

"Oh Lady Kagome you have come back!!!!" Rin ran and pushed Inuyasha out of the way and jumped into Kagomes arms. "I thought you would never come back!"

Kagome gave off a nervous laugh "Just thought Id give the big guy some time to cool off" She said with a smile_._

_pop_

Rin blinked and looked at Kagome's moving mouth "Whats that?"

"Hu?" Kagome asked,

Rin the pointed to Kagome's mouth "Inside your mouth"

But Kagome didn't get to answer because of a now dark shadow behind her,

"Miko"

Kagome froze, she hoped that he was calm. Kagome put Rin down and turned "Hi Sesshomaru" She said with a big smile, he however held a blank face. Sesshomaru then eyed her book bag and then his eyes landed back on her.

"Oh, I promise I didn't bring anything to harm your person!" She quickly said knowing good and well what he was thinking. Sesshomaru growled, somehow he didn't trust that.

"Can she stay please!" Rin asked jumping up and down. Sesshomaru eyed them all "Very well" Not like he was going to hang around, he would be in his study most of today and tomorrow. Sesshomaru left them alone, they knew where they were to sleep.

_pop_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled,

"Sorry!geeees" Kagome rolled eyes again.

* * *

_pop, pop_

_"_heheheh" Came a little girls laugh,

_pop, pop, pop_

"Hahaha" Came a fox demons laugh "Mines bigger than yours" Shippo pointed out,

"No ah" Rin said _pop_

Rin ran and Shippo followed. Besides Sesshomaru, they were the only ones awake this early morning. Kagome had told Rin a bed time story and told her it was the only gift she would get from her time trip. Shippo though had got some of Kagomes gum and now shared it with Rin.

"Lord Sesshoamru, Lord Sesshomaru look what I can do!"

The litle girl ran up to her master and stopped just behind him and began to blow her bubble. He turned to her "What- _POP!_

As he turned around her bubble went pop and got all in the bottom of his air. Rin froze "Uh oh" she then stepped away. Shippo has stopped a ways back, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but was not able to stop the little girl before she called for her Lord. Sesshomaru looked down at his hair and then back at the little girl. Shippo took off, he had to warn Kagome.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo jumped on her bed and shook her "Kagome get up!"

Kagome rubbed her eyes "Shippo whats-

"MIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome sat up in bed "Uh, I didn't give her anything!" Kagome stated to Shippo quick. Kagome door was now a whole, and Sesshomaru stood in the middle of it. Shippo ran from the room, leaving Kagome alone with the demon Lord.

"Miko"He spit out

"What, I didn't give her anything!"

_POP_

"That" He pointed at her mouth. Kagome had slept with her gum in her mouth.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was popping it" In fact she could not pop bubbles in her sleep and that was sure no reason to get mad.

Seshomaru growled, Kagome spit the gum on the floor, she didn't know what else to do. Sesshomaru advance and grabbed Kagome by the arm.

"What! what did I do"

"I was told you would not give my ward anything you lied miko" He said angry,

"What are you talking about!!!!" Kagome yelled at him.

Sesshomaru released her and pulled his hair from behind him "This miko, had better come out!"

Kagome sucked in air, she had not given them Gum "I didn't give it to her Sesshomaru"

"I don't care how she got it miko, get it out of my hair or meet you fate" He was seething with anger, this was his hair they were talking about, sure take arm, but don't mess with his hair.

Kagome looked at him nervous "It can come out, but only one way"

"The I suggest you do it miko and now"

Sesshomaru then drug her to HIS wash room, her and her book bag.

"Sit down" She told him, she was sure he was going to kill her if she did not get the pink gum out, she thought it best though not to tell him how she was going to get it out.

It was silent for a moment and then her heard it,

_snip snip snip_

It was quick, she had cut 1 inch of his hair off, lucky that was all. But that inch was all it took. Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed her wrist "What have you done miko!" He yelled,

"I had to cut it, it was only a inch you cant even tell!!!"

She was dead! She just knew it.

* * *

_pop_

The group walked back, Kagome pouting with her arms crossed.

_pop_

Inuaysha was in the back with a big grin of his face, served her right.

_pop, pop, pop_

Kagome stopped and turned "Will you two stop that!"

Miroku and Inuyasha froze and then Inuyasha began to laugh "Hey its your own fault!!!!" He bust into a fit of laughter,

"Sit" was all she had to say. Kagome then turned on her keel,

Her, now shoulder lengthen hair cut swaying with her. He had cut her hair as she had did his, but he was not so kind as to cut only a inch off, he took it to her shoulders and she was mad as all hell. She called him a few names and then began to cry, and she then took her leave telling him she was never going to speak to him again to which he said was way more than fine with him. He then told her not to come back in till her hair grew back to its previous length.

_pop_

Sango hit Miroku on the back of the head, his gum coming from his mouth and into her hand.

"Perhaps gum is not the best thing to have in this era Kagome"

Kagome sighed, She would get rib of the rest of the gum she had on her, Kami forbid she die because of a candy. She then touched her cut hair and sniffed, she would never forgive him and she could be sure to get him back for this next time!

_---------_

_omg omg omg I had fun writing this chap! I hope you got a gooood kick out of it my readers!_


	3. Markers, Uh Oh

They were at a river, Sango was gathering water, Miroku was watching over her and Inuyasha was sitting with Kagome and Shippo. It was a hot day and even Inuyasha wanted a break from the heat.

Kagome sat and opened her book bag and stated to pull out stuff. First thing that came out was a mirror, she looked at her self. She was till mad as hell, it had been 2 months and her hair and grown somewhat, but it was still not long like it used to be, it was at her shoulders. Kagome sighed in frustration, she would never talk to him again, not that he would care. Kagome dug deep and grabbed her brush and put her hair in a pony tail, she would not have to think about it that way.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to shippo mid way of putting he hair up "Uh?"

"Are we going to color or not?" He asked with big eyes,

Kagome smiled and finished putting her hair up. Shippo didn't get to be a kid much, so it was times like this she like to let him be once.

"Yes Shippo" She said with a smile,

Kagome pulled out a coloring book and then some markers.

"Whats this!" Shippo asked dumping out the markers,

"They are markers, like crayons but inkey and they color better" She told him, this was the first time he has seen markers, he had used colors before.

Kagome laid out the coloring book and laid on her belly along side shippo and began to color with him.

But soon they would be intrupted by someone she didn't want to speak to!

"Miss Kagome! Shippo!"

Shippo looked up "Hey its Rin!" He asked happy,

Kagome snapped her eyes to the little girl but did not see Sesshomaru, thank Kami, but alas she thought it too soon for he showed mere seconds after Rin.

Rin stopped infront of Kagome and Shippo "What yall doing!" She asked happy looking at the coloring book and markers.

"Coloring with markers!" Shippo told her. Kagome stood up from her spot as Sesshomaru walked up. Kagome huffed and walked away toward the river to Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha just stood watching his brother come forward.

"Wanna color with me?" Shippo asked,

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru,

"We have time" He told her, She cheered and laid down next time and began to color with him. Sesshomaru then looked at Kagome, her back was to him and he could tell she had her arms crossed, oh how he wanted to smirk.

"Don't even bother" Inuyasha spoke with his eyes closed,

"What do you speak of half breed?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his brother,

"You know what im speaking of, I saw you just look at her" Inuyasha said opening his eyes, he was not dumb.

"I no intentions of speaking with the miko, I was merely observing her childish behavior of ignoring my person, as if I would care"

Inuyasha blink and gave his brother a flat look "Yeah" He said slow "Even I know better than to mess with a woman's hair" Inuyasha turning away from his brother.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Finish, we are leaving" He would stay no longer, it would seem the miko wished not to be in his present and that was fine with him.

"Ok" Rin jumped up and ran to Kagome "Thank you for letting me color!"

Shippo was behind her with the book and markers, Kagome eyed them and then something hit her, payback.

"You welcome" Kagome kneeling down, Kagome took the markers from Shippo and stuck them in the little girls dress "Don't let Sesshomaru see" She whispered to Rin "You mean I can have them!"

"Yes and when you get home you can color all you want!"

"Kagome" Miroku warned but she paid no mind. Rin hugged Kagome and ran after Sesshomaru who was not looking at the group.

Kagome stood with a big smile "Oi, what you do that for!" Inuyasha standing in front of her,

"Payback" She said

"Do you think that wise?" Miroku asked

"Nope" Kagome answered

"I'm not going to save you from him when he comes looking for you!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she walked back to her book bag.

She didn't need saving, this was war and she was going to fight!

--------------

They did not return home, that night, Rin wanted to so she could color but she dare not say anything to her Lord.

Sesshomaru took out his swords, it was about time to clean and look them over, this sometimes helped him to think.

"Jaken"

"Yes Mi Lord?"

"Rub down Tokjin(sp)"

"Yes Mi Lord" In truth, Jaken hated messing with that evil sword!

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru can I help!"

Sesshomaru looked at the girl "Very well Rin" She had held the other sword many times, he would allow her to rub it down, it would give her something to do. He handed it to her and she turned from him. Sesshomaru put his back to a tree and closed his eyes, letting the little girls humming sooth him, he didn't mind her humming at all.

"All done!" Came her cheerful voice moment later, Sesshomaru looked own at his blade, she did a good job "The sheath?" He ask,

Rin held it behind her back and was blushing a bit,

"Rin" He warned, she handed it over. Sesshomaru held the sheath up high, his anger slowly creeping, but not at her.

"What, is, this"

"Marker! I put you name some no more bad men will take it, they will know its yours!" It was innocent, and all in all not her fault.

Sesshomaru growled and placed his sword back in it now colorful sheath. "Stay" Was all he said before he left.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru going?" Rin asked Jaken

"To kill a miko would me my guess" He said in a non caring tone, Rin gasp.

* * *

He came rushing into the camp to find 'her' missing,

"HALF BREED" He didn't have to say much, Inuyasha knew why he was there.

"Back so soon Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked,

"Do not mock me monk" Sesshomaru warned,

"What the little brat do now?" Inuyasha asked

"That is none of you concern, now where is the one you call Kagome?"

None of his concern? It must have been real bad.

"She is having a bath, she should be on her way back, she went that way" Miroku pointed the way and Sesshomaru dashed.

Inuyasha foot met with Mirokus head "What you tell him that for!" Inuyasha yelled,

"I thought it would be funny, besides, maybe that will stop annoying each other"

"I dont see how him being there while she is taking bath funny monk!"

Miroku smiled "Just wait and see my friend"

-----------------

Kagome put the towel around her and began to step out of the water,

"Miko! Kagome froze, she didn't think he would be back so soon. He eyes met his, "You pervert! turn around!" She yelled,

"I will do no such thing" He told her while pulling his sword from his side,

"What you plan on killing me, what did Rin do this time"

"Do not blame this on my ward miko" He unsheathed his sword and Kagome felt a speck of fear in her, she held the towel close.

Sesshomaru tossed the sheath to her and she grabbed it with one hand and looked down at it, Rin had colored it.

Kagome sighed, this plan backfired on her, she kinda felt back, the sword was from his father after all, she had no idea Rin would dare color it.

Kagome turned and knelt by the water and placed with sheath in it. She washed the sheath and the turned back to Sesshomaru. She walked up to him and he looked down ate her. Kagome held up the now clean sheath "Waterproof" She said,

Sesshomaru took the sheath and put his sword back in it. Kagome stepped away from him and back to grab her clothes "I was hoping she could color you face" She said bored,

"Miko, you will stop this foolishness starting now"

She turned to him "Foolishness, letting a kid be a kid is foolish!"

"Miko-

"Dont miko me jackass! go away I need to get dressed"

"No"

"What?" She ask shocked

"No, You will dress while we speak as my time is worth more than yours"

She was pissed "You know what! next time I see her im going to give her something worst than marker that wont come out!

He was next to her in a second "You will stop this"

"She a child, let her be one"

"She is my child"

"Then start acting like a true father and take that stick out of your ass!" She yelled at him,

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed her arm and she gasp "Sesshomaru?" She asked almost breathless,

"Why is it you like to make my blood boil"

"It, it was just a joke" She was retreating, she no longer wished to be at war with him, he was getting scary.

"I thought cutting you hair would teach you a lesson"

"I'm still mad" Said looking in his eyes

"You no longer seem mad miko"

Ok right now it was hard to be mad,

"Will I have to do to get you to stop, kill you maybe?"

"You wont do that, you cant, no anymore" She said with a smile. True he could not kill her, but he could scare the hell out of her.

"Miko" He said serious and her smiled faded and his lips met hers.........

Kagome stumbled back to group, sat down and touched her lips,

"All this, because of markers" She said, everyone looked at her confused. Kagome sat watching the fire, she would never, ever, ever bring markers with her again, and she would never, ever try and to get back at Sesshomaru again.

Kagome 0, Sesshomaru 1


	4. Dolls That Go Wee Wee

It was snowing. It's been two months since their last encounter. Kagome sill refused to tell her group what happened but boy did they want to know.

Inuyasha waited, tapping his foot, she needed to hurry back. She better be glad she was going to get gifts or he would have already gone after her.

"Inuyasha" Came her voice "A little help"

He looked down the wall to see her holding a very big red sack. He jumped down and grabbed the bag and her and jumped out "What is all this stuff!"

"Gifts! It's Christmas after all"

They didn't really understand the holiday, but that didn't matter all they knew is she came baring gifts!

"Ah lady Kagome your back" Miroku said standing,

"Kagome" Sango snapped standing,

"What?" They were acting odd, even Inuyasha was confused.

"Ahm, we have a visitor" Miroku said, just about then Rin and Shippo ran out of the hut. Kagome looked as if she had seen Naraku . "Uh no" She whispered.

"Lady Kagome! So good to see you!" Rin said now standing in front of her, wearing a winter red Kimono.

"Hi Rin"

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha didn't feel him,

"He will be back tonight he said" Sango added.

"Lady Kagome, Shippo told me about Christmas!"

"Did he, good thing I brought you something"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped,

Kagome turned to him "Don't worry, it's just a baby doll, there is no way she can hurt him with it"

Kagome dug into her bag and gave the little girl the doll "Oh I love it!" Rin said with a high pitch tone, she quickly ran off with it. Shippo got a car.

By night fall Kagome had given everyone a gift, it made her feel warm and fuzzy.

"Thank you Kagome" They all thanked her.

Inyuasha, Sango and Miroku all set off to use their new gifts, leaving Kagome and the kids by the fire. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before

"Miko"

Kagome stood "Sesshomaru" She said a little to fast,

His eyes slid to Rin and narrowed "What, is that"

"Oh, it's a Christmas gift, it's just a baby doll!"

Rin ran up to him "Look, see, it wont hurt you!"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome, she gave off a small laugh.

"Rin, come"

The gift looked harmless, so he let Rin keep it, after all what could a baby doll do to the great Lord Sesshomaru.

Later that night, after Rin had her bath with her doll, she came back to camp and asked Sesshomaru to hold it while she got dressed, of course Jaken was no where to be found.

"Fine" He held out his hand for the doll.

Rin handed it over then started to get dress.

Sesshomaru turned the doll every which way, it was a odd toy and made funny to.

"Rin, what does this button do?"

Rin turned quick "Lord Sesshomaru don't" But it was to late.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, he thought about melting the damn thing.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, it's ok, she just went wee wee!" She hopped he would not throw it away.

Sesshomaru looked down at his now wet Kimono "Rin" He stated calm "Take the doll"

She did as she was told and took it from him. He stood "I shall return"

He left, Rin held her doll tight.

Kagome dug through the bag, she brought a few more things.

"I hope you have something for me in that bag miko"

Kagome jumped back, the fire hiding the red blush on her face.

"Sesshomaru?" She looked over him and noticed the wet spot right where his...um, yeah.

"What happened to you?"

"You know very well miko"

"I do?" She didn't,

"That gift you so call it, peed on me miko"

It was so funny hearing that coming from him, she tried so hard not to laugh.

"You find this funny"

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know it did that!"

"Well it does, you will stop gifting Rin Miko"

"Oh come on, it was just water, it really is harmless"

"Miko, I mean it"

Then, a thought hit her, she walked up to him "Are you scared of a baby"

"I am scared of nothing miko, the same can not be said for you"

"So what, you gunna spank me for giving a little girl a doll"

"It peed on me"

Kagome smirked "Awww, pour Lord of the West, taken down by a baby doll"

She then got on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek "There, all better?" He froze.

She didn't wait for answer, she left him alone.

"Miko, you will come back and clean this Sesshomaru clothing!"

Stupid Miko's and Stupid baby dolls and stupid, stupid, stupid unwanted kisses his mind grumbled as he walked back to Rin and said stupid baby doll that goes wee wee.

Kagome 1, Sesshomaru 1. and she was not even trying!


End file.
